


I've moved on

by wishingtoaworld



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingtoaworld/pseuds/wishingtoaworld
Summary: Kelley writes a letter to her ex who is in jail,  and things starts to heat up.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Allen,

You didn't think you were gonna ever hear from me again, did you? I want to tell you that I'm writing this letter to tell you that I've moved on.

I'm writing to you to tell you goodbye. I've also changed my number, and moved so you can never try to contact me again. Not to say that you miss me or that you have changed. Hell I don't even want to know if your dying, because you deserve to suffer. You want to know why? It's because you hurt me. You hurt me over and over and over again.

You promised me that you would change and wouldn't do it again, after the first time you yelled at me and grabbed my arm a little to tightly that it left a bruise. I believed you. I still believed that you were a good person after you hit me because I didn't tell you who I was hanging out with, and after you ended up apologizing over and over again. 

My friends questioned me about my brusies, but I said I was hyper and just fell. So they wouldn't question me more I started being more distance, declining to hang out.

They didn't question me until I came into the locker room with a black eye, and brusied ribs, and that is when I broke down. I told them everything about you... I told them from the first time you left a bruised on me to the night before. When you got home at 8pm drunk off your ass and you found out I didn't have the meal ready, so  you ended pushing me on to the ground and began "punishing" me by slapping my face and punching my ribs.

They told me I needed to get away from you, but I told them no, that me and you loved eachother. I told them you have a little temper and got mad sometimes, but always apologized, and promised me that you would change. I was so oblivious to see that you were just a drunken man, abusing me.

I let it go on for months. One day Jill, my head coach finally found out after I left my phone unlocked outside, with multiple messages and 5 miss calls from you.

Allen: Kelley where are you? 

Allen: don't do this. 

Allen: answer my calls!

Allen: is that seriously how you are going to act? You're in so much trouble.

Allen: you better be home when I get home! 

She pulled me into her office and made me explain. I told her everything was okay, and she told me to be careful and that if I ever needed anything to come to her and she would help me. I got mad once again and told her it was my relationship not hers and to leave it alone. 

I didn't realize who you really were until 2 weeks after the team got home from the world cup. I was on top of the world, I was finally coming out of my shell again. Until I got home, you were suppose to come get me from the airport, but instead you came home at 9pm that night drunk again. You told me I was a whore, and that no one loved me. You slapped me and threw me into the ground. You ripped off my shirt and pants. I tired to get away from you, but you pinned me against the ground, as you raped me. After you got done with me, you just left. That night I called Hope, and she found me naked on my kitchen floor crying.

The next day Jill called the cops, and they found you inside you car passed out. The trial went on for weeks, and by the end of it the jury found you guilty. You ended up getting put in jail for 3 years. 

I stayed with Hope for months until the nightmares about you raping me subsided to were I could sleep in my own bed. Yes I still have flashbacks all the time, but with therapy, I've learned to cope with it. During this time me and Hope got close. She always woke me up and comforted me when I had my nightmares. 

As your sitting in your jail cell for another year, I thought this would be a great time to mention Hope. I am meantiong her, because me and her are getting married in a couple of months. It's been 2 years since that night, and I have finally moved on. Me and her have healed eachother from toxic people in our lives and have put the empty pecies back together. 

I want to tell you that I did find love again. I still may not be able to be in a room with a male by myself, but I have found love with someone. You might have broke me at one point, but I am healing and I wont be broken forever.

I know you don't want to hear this story but I wanted you to read what you did to me for months. I wanted you to read, what I fucking went though. I also wanted to show you that I'm okay, and you'll never be able to hurt me again. 

I just hope that you will rot in hell. Sometimes people are able to forgive people, and sometimes it's alright. But what you did to me, I will never be able to forgive you for it. All I was ever was to you was a piece of meat, that you were able to con into believing we loved eachother. All I have left to tell you is that you are a disgusting human being, and once again I hope you rot in hell. 

Sincerely,  
             Kelley


	2. You're mine.

Dear Kelley, 

You've missed me? I've gotten your letter and honestly I'm not pleased. I'm not pleased to hear what all you did. You told everyone, EVERYONE about us! Now you are marrying someone else. That's not going to happen. You are mine. You're not going to leave. I'm still in control of you even from this hell hole. You're mine you're not escaping me. I'm out in a month. I'll be waiting for you. 

Sincerely, You're love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me feedback please, and tell me what y'all think.


	3. I'm scared

Kelley Pov 

No this couldn't be happening. I read the note over and over, and I still couldn't get my mind around the fact that he gets out in a month.

I can't tell Hope yet. Not yet. 

I picked up my phone and dialed Jill. "Hello" she said as she picked up her phone. 

"He's coming back for me." I said whispering scared. "What do you mean he is coming back for you?"

"He wrote me a letter, and it said that I was still his and I was going to regret telling everyone about the abuse." 

"Kelley he's in jail he isn't coming for you." "Jill he gets out in a month! He told me I'm not going to marry Hope, and he is going to be waiting for me when he gets out." 

All I could think about was all the shit he did to me. I can't do it again. He ruined me. I couldn't do it anymore, and I just started to break down.

"I can't do this Jill. It took me months to get rid of the dreams and the flashbacks." 

Jill let out a sigh. "You need to tell Hope, and then come down to the lobby so the us and the vets can talk about this. 

_____

Hope got back to the room about 15 mintues later. I knew I had to do it now, before I had another break down.

"So I got a letter today. " I said sitting down on the bed. "oh who was it from?" Hope asked. "Allen"

"Why the fuck is he writing you?!" she asked me as she started to pase the room. 

" I honestly have no clue. He wrote me saying that I would regret telling everyone, that I wasn't going to marry you, and he was getting out in a month." I looked at her scared.  I honestly had no clue what to do. 

"I can't deal with him again. He hurt me so badly Hope. I can't go back. I can't have those nightmares again. I fucking hate him!" 

Hope came up and slowly wrapped her arms around me. "It's okay Kelley. You'll be okay. We are going to protect you. He's a douche. He won't touch you." 

She stroked my hair softly, until I calmed down. 

I finally calmed down enough and looked at her. "Jill wanted a meeting with us and the vets to talk about Allen." 

I slowly got up and made my way down to the lobby. 

_____

As me and Hope came down to the lobby we saw Abby, Christie, Carli and Jill sitting around a table. 

We got to the table and they could instantly see that I have been crying and knew it was serious.

"What's going on?" Abby asked with a serious tone. I looked down at the ground scared to look up at everyone. "It's Allen." 

"What do you mean it's Allen?" 

"He sent me letter and I got it today and it practically told me, I was going to regret everything, and that I was still his, and I was not going to marry Hope, and that I was going to regret telling everyone, about the abuse."

 

I looked up and saw the anger in their eyes. 

Christie was the first to speak up. " I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I was there when Hope couldn't. I saw how broken you were. I saw a part of you that you were afraid to show the team. I'm gonna do everything in my power not to let that douche bag touch you ever again." 

I saw all of the girls nod in agreement. I smiled for the first time in what seemed forever. 

"I'm honestly so glad that I am able to play with you guys, and is able to be you guys friend." 

All of a sudden I was wrapped into 4 pairs of arms. I looked up and saw Jill smiling. I thought to myself "Maybe I'll be okay this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be amazing thanks guys!!


	4. Unexpected call

*A month later*

I honestly have forgotten about Allen a lot because the girls have kept me occupied. 

We just finished practice, and everyone was showering and getting dressed when my phone started ringing. 

*Unknown number*

Confused I answered it. "Hello"

"Meet me tonight in the alley of Big Mike's and Copper Hall." 

"Who is the?" I asked started to get a little worried. "None of your business, and you better come alone." With that the line went dead. 

I was kinda scared, but I knew I needed to go alone. I'm not telling Hope or anyone. 

_____

Later that night I made sure I looked like I was gonna go running, and also made sure my phone was fully charged. 

When I came out of the bathroom Hope looked at me weird. "Why are you dressed like you are going running?" "Because I am going to go run Hope."

"Oh let me get dressed and I'll go with you!"

"No Hope. I need to clear my mind. I'm going to go alone. See I got my phone fully charged and it's going with me." I slide my phone in my waistband. "I'll be back in a little bit." With that I walked out of the room.

I got out of the hotel with suprsingly no trouble, and started walking to where I needed to be. 

The closer I got the more scared I got, and the more I thought I should've brought something for self defense. 

I thought for a couple more mintues. These roads didn't have a lot of people, and then I looked up and I saw the alley where I was suppose to go. As I walked in I saw the figure I knew all to well. 

"What the fuck do you want Allen?" I spatted. "Well babe that is no way to talk to your fiancé." He said as he slowly walked closer to me. 

"Yeah well last time I checked my fianceé was someone else." I regreted that as soon as it came out of my mouth, as I felt a hand slapping my face. 

"You listen to me Kelley, and listen good you are mine, not that sluts." With that he proceeds to kick me into my stomach, and I fall to the ground gasping for breath. 

All I could think about, was how he use to do this all the time over such little things. 

I don't know what came over me but all of a sudden I was feeling super confident."But that is where you are wrong. I'm not yours Allen. That slut is my fianceé and I love her. You are just a douche bag that ruined my life and just beats girls for fun."

I saw his face turn super red, and he started getting closer and closer to me. I started to back up. The confidence slowly leaving my body. 

Next thing I know I'm laying on the ground while Allen punches me in the ribs, and face. Then all of a sudden he started taking off his belt. 

"No Allen please no.. " That's all I could say as he pulled his pants down.

He started to thrust into me, and I struggled to try and get away from him. He looked at me a said "I would not have to do this if you would just listen to me." 

All I could do was cry. He finished kicked me a couple more times and then just left after whispering into my ear, "Don't tell anyone, and if you do youll be hurt 10x worse, and infront of your friends."

All I could do was lay there. After 10 mintues I was slowly able to reach my phone and call Hope. "Hello?" she said. 

"Help" is all I could say. "Alley Big Mike." Then I passed out. 

_____

Hope Pov

While Kelley was out running I was just laying on my bed, when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

I heard Kelley voice say "Help Alley Big Mike's." and then nothing. 

I shot outta my bed, and ran to Jill's room yelling. I knocked over and over until Jill finally answered the door. "Yes?"

"I need someone to take me to the alley of Big Mike's!"

Jill kinda looked at me. "Kelley went on a run, and then I got a call from her and all she said was help alley Big Mike's. I think something happened to her." 

Jill woke up instantly. "Go get Abby, then meet me in one of the vans." 

I nodded my and quickly ran off to Abby's room and got her. She was kinda confused as I dragged her down to the vans. 

We finally got to the vans and got in and Jill started to drive while Abby gave me an 'I need an explanation face.'

I told her, about the phone call and she looked like about how I felt. It felt like forever as we drove down the deserted roads. I finally saw big Mike's after 15 mintues of driving. 

We slowed down and finally got to the alley. I got out slowly and turned on my flashlight, and I was shocked to see what I saw. Kelley was laying uncontious on the ground with blood coming out of her nose, and ripped clothes. 

I slowly scooped her up, and got back into the van. Jill looked at me "Hospital or hotel?" 

I looked down at Kelley, then back up at Jill and Abby, "Hotel we can have Dawn look at her."

_____

We got back to the hotel and went to dawns room. I laid Kelley down on the bed, and Dawn started to look at her.

After 15 mintues Dawn looked at me and said, "She has a couple bruised ribs, a fractured rib, a busted lip, and bruised cheek."

She told me its Kelley she was gonna Sleep until she wanted to wake up, or until she was in enough pain she wanted meds. Dawn wanted her to sleep in her room tonight, so she could look after her for the night.

So went to our room grabbed some clothes for me and Kelley, and when tback to Dawns room for a waiting game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did y'all like it? 
> 
> Comment and let me know please! Thanks loves!


	5. The Aftermath

My eyes felt heavy as I tried to open them. When I finally was able to open them all I saw was the bright light, and all I could do was groan in pain. 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone close the blinds, and I silently sighed in relief as I closed my eyes again. 

When I opened my eyes up for the second time I saw that I wasn't in my room, and I also saw Dawn looking at me. 

"Good morning Kelley. Have a nice time scaring the crap outta everybody."

I looked at her, and rolled my eyes. "Good morning to you too Dawn."

I looked around the room, and only saw Dawn. Then it hit me. How did I get back into this room? Last thing I remember is being in the alley. 

"How did I get back here?" 

"Well you called Hope and told her Alley Big Mike's and then the line went dead, and she ran to Jill and told her. Her, Abby and Jill went to go find you. They ended up finding you unconscious in the Alley." 

Dawn looked up from what she was doing and looked straight at me with a serious tone. "Who was it?" 

I looked up at her like she was actually being serious. " I have no clue Dawn. I guess it was someone trying to rob me."

She looked at me again. "Kelley were you raped?"

I looked up shock as to why she would say that. "N-No I was not. Why would you say something like that Dawn!"

"Because Kelley your clothes are ripped, your face is brusied and bloody, you have a couple broken ribs, and your thighs are bruised with hand marks." she looked at me more serious that I have ever seen her before. "So I am going to ask you again Kelley. Were you raped?"

All I could do what shake my head yes. I so badly want to tell her who it is, but I knew I couldn't. 

"Who was it Kelley?"

"I can't tell you. He told me if I did, I would be hurt 10x times worse, and with my friends watching." 

"Was it Allen?" she said looking into my eyes.

"I fucking told you I can't tell you Dawn!" I yelled. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up in my tattered clothes, and started walking back to my room.

When I got into my room, I got clothes and went directly to the bathroom, and slowly took off my clothes. For the first time since last night I looked at myself in the mirror, and gasped at what I saw. 

I had a black eye, and one of my cheeks was dark purple. My ribs had brusies in diffrent spots, and it hurt to touch them, and then I looked at my thighs. 

My thighs had the hand prints, that I knew all to well. Brusies were of both of his hands. I know he did that, so I had to look at his hand prints each time I changed or took a shower. He did so he could tell me I was his. 

I slowly walked over to the shower, and turned the water on to cold. As I got in, all I could do was scrub, and scrub myself until I was practilly raw, trying to get everything that reminded me of him off me.

I got out and wrapped a towel around me so I wasn't able to see all the brusies expect for the ones on my face. 

I got my make up out, and put it on to make it look like nothing happened to me. I got into my leggings, and long sleeve shirt, and walked out to the bathroom, and went down to the lunch hall. 

When I got down there I saw Hope get up automatically, and come straight towards me. 

As she approached me and wrapped her arms around me, she whispered "How are you doing love?" 

I smiled. "I'm fine, but just act like everything is okay. I don't anyone knowing about, anything.

I let go of her embrace, and went straight for the food. I got my food and then went to the table that Hope and our friends were sitting at.

"Sorry I wasn't there this morning, I wasn't feeling so good, so Dawn told me to stay in bed."

Everyone told me it was alright, and the conversation kept flowing from subject to subject. 

As everyone else talked about the subject that was being talked about, all I could do was think about last night. "Why did I go? What if I said no to him in the phone? What would of happened if I didn't go?" 

By this time I worked myself into a panic attack, I looked around the room and saw that Abby, and Hope were looking at me with a concerned face. 

I couldn't stand looking at their faces. I got up out of my seat as fast as I could, and ran out. I saw a wall and slide down it. 

I was breathing heavily, and zoning out, then I heard Abby voice. "Kelley can you tell me 5 things you see around you?"

I looked around trying to find something. "Flower pot...ceiling, painting, carpet..., you."

"Okay good. Now tell me 4 things you can touch."

This made me think a little bit. " carpet, you, my legs, hair."

I saw Abby starting to smile a little bit, and I started to calm a little bit.

"Now I need you to tell me 3 things you can hear."

"I hear your voice, um a clock, and people." 

"good good. Now this is a little harder. Tell me 2 things you can smell."

"your shirt, and the flowers."

By this time I was almost all the way clamed down, and back to normal.

"last thing. Name one thing you can taste."

"I can taste, the food that was in my mouth."

Abby smiled, and then hugged me closely. I looked at her, and procceeded to ask her, "What did you do Abby to make me calm down?"

"It's something called grounding. It helps people with anxiety calm down a little bit."

"thank you Abby."

"Welcome. Why don't you go back up stairs, and go lay down until practice later on. Me or Hope will come get you when it's time for practice."

I nodded my head and started making my way back to my room. 

As I entered, I saw a note with some medicine next to it. 

"Thought you would need this. Take this and then take a nap. You need the energy."  
~Dawn

I took the meds and then slowly laid down, and then next thing I knew my eyes were failing me and I was sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how it is. How you like or if you like it! 
> 
> Thank you loves!


	6. Now Everyone knows..

I woke up to someone gently rubbing my back. I looked up and was kind of dissapointed that Abby was the one that woke me up and not Hope. 

Abby saw the look in my face and said, "sorry goalkeepers had to go to the gym  
."

"It's fine." I slowly got up and went and got into a pair of spandex before I put on my shorts. So if my shorts ride up people won't see the hand marks.

I looked up at Abby. "What shirt should I wear?" 

"The short-sleeve one should do fine. You don't have any brusies around there so you should be alright."

After I got dressesd we slowly descended down to the lobby to wait on the bus. I tried to act normal, but I couldn't. I felt as my mind was in a different world. 

I ended up putting my headphones on for the rest of the bus ride. 

_____

When I finally saw the stadium I felt so happy. I knew as soon as I was on the pitch all my worries would go away,  and I could be free.

We started stretching and then Jill sent us to jog around the field 3 times as a warm up. 

My bruised ribs made it hard for me to breath, and my bruised legs made it hard for me to run. I pushed through it though. I knew I needed to run. Running helped me escape. 

We finally got done doing our laps and Jill started having us do drills. It hurt so badly. Dawn tried to get me off the field a couple of times, but all I did was shrug her off and continue the drill.

_____

At the end we had a 11v11 drill, and I was excited. Instead of being in defense, Jill acutally put me as a forward. 

It was all going good. My team was leading 2-1 with a minute left. We had time for one more chance at scoring. I saw a hole and ran. Tobin kicked the ball to me. I went to jump and head it in the goal. Before I knew my feet left the ground I was rolling on the ground holding my ribs.

Alex was right beside me lifting up my shirt before I could protest, and then all I heard was muttering from the whole team.

Becky was the first one to speak up. "Oh lord Kelley what happened to you?" 

"N-nothing happened. Before y'all ask no it wasnt Hope. Something happened last night. I'm okay though I promise." 

Becky looked at me like she was not having it. "That isn't the truth and you sure as hell know it Kell!"

I was fueled up by this time. My ribs hurt, my head is pounding, and my legs hurt. And before I knew it I was yelling. "Okay yeah I was fucking lying! You guys want to know the truth! Last night I was suppose to meet Allen, and he ended up attacking me. He beat me senseless.That is why my ribs are bruised! Oh and let me not forget. I have a black eye, and I have bruises of his hands on my thighs, where he gripped me so hard while he raped me! So there you guys go! I hope y'all are happy!"

I just left. I grabbed all of my shit and started walking. I started to playing my music when my phone went off. 

Bad choice darling. I warned you..


	7. Everything will be fine

Abby Pov

As Kelley got up and walked off all I could do was look at Becky. "What the fuck was that!" 

All she could do was look at me like I was stupid. "What the fuck was that! Abby you saw those brusies, I wasn't just going to let her say it was nothing!"

I walked up closer to Becky "You are right I did see the bruises on her ribs, and I also saw the bruises on her face and arms. I Expecally those fucking handprints on her legs. I am the one that saw her last night half fucking conscious on the ground in her torn up clothes with dirt and blood on her! So sometimes if you see something and you ask someone and they don't say anything, LEAVE IT ALONE! Because you have no fucking clue what is going on with them!" I was done and packed up my stuff and made my way to the bus. In the background I could hear Jill wrapping up practice. All I knew was that I needed to calm down.

_____

Kelley Pov

As I sat in the back of the bus all j could do was re-read the text. I can't tell anyone. I won't. They don't need to get dragged into this. They all already fucking know what happened last night, they are not going to know about the text.

I decided to text Hope about this so she didn't flip out. 

Me: I bumped into someone jumping and I landed and hit my ribs and I rolled over in pain, and Becky lifted up my shirt, and wanted to know what happened, and I blew up and told everyone about Allen. So don't be alarmed when questions get asked. Don't be stupid, everything is fine. I love you. 

My lover: I love you. But we are talking about this later.

As I got done talking to Hope, I saw Abby walk on to the bus. She looked super pissed. "Everything okay Abby?"

"Everything will be fine. I may have blown up on Becky, but it's fine. Everything will be fine.

She came down and sat by me and I just layed my head down. "This all just sucks. I wanted whento keep everything to myself, and someone saw a little bruise I flip out and end up telling everyone. I just wish it happened diffrently."

Abby slowly stroked my hair softly. "I know you wish this happened diffrently, but you can't, and you just have to make it better. Yes that isn't the way you wanted to tell the team, but everyone wants to help you and protect you. Everyone loves you, and they would do anything to help you."

"Thank you Abs." "Anytime Kell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short, but I hope y'all enjoyed it. Please leave suggestions, or simply tell me how y'all like it. 
> 
> And if you haven't leave some Kudos 
> 
> Love y'all :)


	8. PSA

I know people like to read this story, but last night reading some comments I saw that some people were appalled that I was writing something like this. 

I have warnings on this story for a reason. If you don't like it then don't read it, and certainly don't comment about it multiple times. Just stop reading it. 

I don't want to know that you think I need help or something for writing something like this. 

Don't like it. Don't read it. It's simple. 

I don't want rude comments. So please don't comment if you are going to say something nasty or rude.


	9. In need of ideas

Please if anyone has any ideas I could do with this story please tell me. I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story. I'm at a crossroads of if I should just end it or continue it.

So please if you have any ideas please tell me.


End file.
